Half and Full Blood
by Midnight Blood
Summary: Humans and demons live in the same world. Not everyone is too happy about it yet. Alot better than it sounds. IK COMPLETE!
1. Bad Beginning

Humans and demons live in the same world. Not everyone is too happy about it yet. About 30 years ago humans and demons had made a truce with each other. After 30 years some humans have learn to live with it others have cross married and others have never gotten over they're grudge. Before they made their truce they had been in wars, had attacked each other for no apparent reason and many people had died. The people of most of those families never forgot that.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I really wish I owned Inuyasha but of course I don't so bite me.  
  
½ and Full Blood  
  
Chapter 1, Bad Beginning.  
  
By: Midnight Blood  
  
~*--*~  
  
"It was the night of the new moon. Everything was quiet. That is until they came." Kagome told her closest friend, Sango as they sat on a bench in the park. "My mother was only 10. My grandmother gave her life so that my mother might live." Kagome started to sniffle and tried to hold back her tiers.  
  
"My mother lived, but the demon that killed my grandmother, did not make her life easy for 5 years. My mother was working with another girl her age. They were worked vary hard. The demon did horrible things to them. They were abused, but they couldn't go anywhere or tell anyone or they would suffer even more or worse die.  
  
"When my mother was 15 the girl that she was working with was taken into the demons room. My mother thought she was being beaten again. It was normal, but she was in there for 4 hours. My mother started to worry.  
  
"Then when she came out she had tiers streaming down her face. 'What did he do to you in there?' my mother asked her friend that had been there by her for 5 years. 'He raped me, tore off my clothes and then made love to me.' My mother was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She panicked. 'Run, get out of here.' She heard her friend say to her in between sobs. 'He'll kill me if he catches me.' 'He won't catch you. I'll make sure of that.' My mother ran. She kept running."  
  
Kagome stopped for a moment to get her head strait. Sango had asked her what was on her mind. She had said 'nothing' but Sango could tell that there was something troubling Kagome.  
  
"My mother ran into this village. The villagers could tell she was exhausted. They fed her and gave her new clothes. After a few days she was up and wondering around the village. That's when she caught the eye of a very attractive man. They got to know each other then after a month they got married. They made love to each other. My mother loved this man, but after 2 months the demon that my mother had been working for came to the village apparently very angry. My mother was terrified. She knew why he was here. He was after her."  
  
Kagome had to quit for a moment before getting a hold of herself.  
  
"My mother had told her husband about this demon and he had promised to protect her. When the demon came. My mother's husband told her to run, to get out of the village. Find a safe place far away from the village. My mother found another village to take safety in. After 7 months she had me, her baby. She waited years and years, but my father never came to find her, nor did the demon. My mother set out to go back to the village where she first met my father. When she got there she found out that he had died when he killed the demon. He gave his life for the life of his wife and his future baby, me. My mother was a wreck. It's been 15 years since then. Now you understand why we hate demons so much."  
  
Kagome was crying on Sango's shoulder when she finished. "It's ok Kagome. I'm here for you. I don't know how you feel but I know you hurt inside." Sango said in a soothing voice. "Let it all out, don't let it be a burden to you anymore. The world has come a long way since then."  
  
With those words Kagome felt her soul lighten. She didn't have to carry this burden by herself. She had a friend who would always be there for her.  
  
~*--*~  
  
7 years later  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Bye mom, I'll see you at 5." Kagome said running down the shrine steps. "I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late. First day at work and I'm going to be late. How better am I suppose to start my life?" Kagome said to herself as she ran to her car and started the engine. "I'm glad Sango got the job too."  
  
Kagome got to work only 2 minutes late. 'How do I manage?' She thought to herself as she walked to her office. Sango was already there, sorting out some papers. "Oh, Hi Sango." Kagome said as she sat in her chair.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome." Sango greeted Kagome. "You're late."  
  
"Don't remind me. I woke up late."  
  
"How do you manage?"  
  
"I don't know." Just then Kagome's phone started to ring. She looked at Sango with a should-I-answer-it look. Sango nodded and Kagome slowly picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.  
  
"Hello." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes this is Kagome." Kagome answered the person on the other line while looking at Sango with what-should-I-do look.  
  
"The president of the business would like to see you."  
  
Kagome was starting to panic. "Ok." She said and put the phone back on its cradle.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango asked.  
  
"The president wants to see me."  
  
"That's great!" Sango said but then noticed that Kagome was not exited. "Well are you going to go or not."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I better." Kagome said and headed out of the door. 'He's not going to fire you for being 2 minutes late.' Kagome kept saying to herself until she got to the president's office. She knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in." said a cold voice. Kagome opened the door slowly and walked into the office. It was big and had the desk by a large window looking out to the city bellow. Kagome walked up to the president's desk. He motioned her to sit. She nervously followed his order.  
  
Kagome was silent; she just looked down at his desk.  
  
"I called you up here for a reason." He began.  
  
"Sir, I can." Kagome looked up and couldn't finish her sentence. "You, you're a." She couldn't bring herself to say the utter word. She was angry.  
  
"I'm a what?" He said vary mellow. "A demon?"  
  
"No one ever said that this company was run by a demon. How can this be?" Kagome was already out of her seat.  
  
"Would you calm down. I'm not going to kill you." 'Great another person who has a grudge against demons.'  
  
"I bet you won't." Kagome was in a rage. "How could I not remember to ask them? How dumb."  
  
"Miss, would you calm down." He was out of his seat heading for Kagome. He reached out a hand to try to calm her down.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kagome almost yelled.  
  
'Wrong move. Should have seen that one coming.' He thought.  
  
"Would you listen to me?" He shouted and put his hand down on Kagome's should so she winced a bit. Kagome was suddenly quiet.  
  
"That's better." He said and removed his hand from her shoulder. "I called you down here not to start a fight but to ask you a few questions. Now please have a seat." He said with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
Kagome obeyed his orders and sat down.  
  
"Now you can call me Mr. Ichire. If you would please just answer this one question miss?"  
  
"Call me Higurashi." Kagome said, she still had anger in her voice.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, are you a virgin?"  
  
"What? Why are you asking me that? That is none of your business."  
  
'Knew I shouldn't have asked that, but I had to it's for her own good.' "I need to know or else you can never get a raise or get promoted and you have the right to get your salary reduced."  
  
"This is crap. Yes, ok? Yes I still am a virgin. May I leave now?"  
  
"Yes, you may leave." Mr. Ichire was ashamed of what he had to do. 'Why do you have to ask that, and why am I the one to ask?'  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome walked back to her office. 'Why that little. how could he have the nerve?'  
  
When Kagome walked into her office she found that Sango was still there. "So, how was it?"  
  
"Don't ask?"  
  
"Ok." Sango went back to her work. It was quiet for the rest of the day.  
  
At about 4:45 the phone rang. Kagome looked over to Sango. Sango decided to pick up the phone this time. "Hello."  
  
"Hello, is this Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"No, this isn't."  
  
"Could I speak to her?" Sango looked over at Kagome. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry she's sort of busy at the moment."  
  
"Could you tell her to come down to my office?"  
  
"Ok." Sango hung up the phone.  
  
"He wants you to go to his office."  
  
"Damn him." Kagome was mad, even after 8 hours of work. She walked out the door and headed for his office. When she got there she didn't even bother to knock; she just opened the door and walked up to his desk.  
  
"Oh, you're here already?"  
  
"Hurry up with the crap."  
  
"Ok, I can see that you are in a hurry so I'll make this as quick as possible." He said not noticing her comment. "I'm sorry about earlier this morning. I have no right to go into your personal life. I was hoping that we could start off at a clean start."  
  
"I never associate with demons." She walked to the door and opened it. She turned around to face him. "Bite me." She said and slammed the door. 


	2. New person to ruin my live, or maybe not

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not own me, and I don't own Inuyasha. It's all fare.  
  
Warning: I suck at spelling so bare with me.  
  
Half and Full Blood  
  
By: Midnight Blood  
  
Chapter 2, New person to ruin my live, or maybe not.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome came home that day in a not-so-good-mood. 'Man that guy is a creep.' She thought to herself as she walked up the shrine steps. She walked into the house where she found her mother cooking dinner.  
  
"Hello dear, how was your day?" Kagome's mother asked not looking at her daughter.  
  
"Miserable." Kagome said and sat down on a chair.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said and went up to her room. Her mother looked after her in a worried expression.  
  
When Kagome got up to her room she threw herself on her bed and cried. She didn't come down to supper when her mother called for her. She was fast asleep.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next morning Kagome got up at 6 and started to get ready for work. 'Why am I even thinking of going back there?' Kagome thought. 'I need the money, what else am I suppose to live on?'  
  
At 7:45 Kagome left for work. She arrived there on time. She went to her office and found that Sango was already there, as usual.  
  
"Hi Sango." Kagome said and threw her keys on her desk.  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome. How are you this morning?"  
  
"Wondering why I even took this job to start out with."  
  
"Oh Kagome, it can't be that bad."  
  
"No, it's worse." Kagome sat down in her chair and started to work. "I can't believe I'm the employee of a demon."  
  
Sango dropped the subject. She didn't want to get Kagome madder then she already was.  
  
"By the way Sango, were you ever called down to the presidents office?"  
  
"Yeah yesterday morning before you got here."  
  
"Did he ask you any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, one." Kagome didn't say anything to that she just continued her work.  
  
~*--*~  
  
It was 5 o'clock. "Well, I'm going to head home now. Is that ok?" Sango asked Kagome who was still busy on her work.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to stay here a little longer, I'm almost done with this." Kagome said.  
  
Sango left the room leaving Kagome to do her work alone.  
  
10 minutes after Sango left Kagome left her office and walked down the hall to the president's office. She was walking so fast, and she was so distracted, that she didn't have time to move away from a boy who appeared to be heading the same way as she was going.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Kagome said and offered a hand to the boy on the ground.  
  
"It's ok." The boy said. Kagome looked at his face; he had amber eyes, and dog-ears with silver hair framing his face. "You, you're a demon."  
  
"No, I'm only a half demon. I'm not full, and I don't like to be called a half-breed." Kagome could tell he was a bit angry about it.  
  
"I never called you a half-breed." Kagome said and started to walk to her former destination.  
  
"Hey, wait!" The boy called after Kagome, "Bite me." Kagome said she didn't even turn her head to look at him. 'Damn her. Man, she's cute, but why does she have to be such a jerk.' The boy thought to himself.  
  
Kagome got to president's office 2 minutes after she left the boy in the hall looking at her back.  
  
"Oh, Miss Higurashi, what may I do for you this evening?"  
  
"Sir, I was wondering." She never got to finish for the door opened and a boy with silver hair came into the room.  
  
"Oh, hello Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome caught, the boy named Inuyasha's eye.  
  
"It's you!" They both said in unison.  
  
"I see that you two have met." Mr. Ichire said to the both of them with a small smile. "Miss Higurashi this is my son, Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is one of my best employees Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, he still hadn't forgotten the incident in the hall.  
  
"Same to you." Kagome said angrily as they shook each other's hand, or more like grasped each other's hand for a second.  
  
"Well I better be going home." Kagome said, still sort of mad and headed out the door.  
  
Kagome walked back to her office and grabbed her keys. She drove home slowly. She was in too much thought to really pay attention to the traffic. 'Son, that guy is Mr. Ichire's son? I'm doomed, not only do I have to work with a demon but now his son is going to be coming around the place to.'  
  
Kagome got home just in time for dinner. It was quiet the whole time they ate.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"So what did you call me her for?" Inuyasha asked in a mellow voice when Kagome left the room.  
  
"That girl that came in here, that's what I had you come here for. I need to talk to you about her."  
  
"Don't you dare think I'm going to have my parents choose the woman I'm going to date, or get hooked up with." Inuyasha was mad his dad seemed to sense the change in his attitude and quickly added.  
  
"I'm not going to choose for you, I'm just giving you ideas, and suggestions."  
  
"She hates me. Didn't you see that?"  
  
"So not every one has to like you the first time they see you."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going to see her."  
  
"Inuyasha. Will you please just try and talk to her?"  
  
"What for?" Inuyasha was getting iritated.  
  
"For me. Just try to talk to her, and get to know her."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha said and headed out the door.  
  
'Sons, you can only hope the best for them, but they don't always like to listen.' Mr. Ichire sighed as he thought.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome ran into her office. She looked around the room. Sango wasn't there. 'Where is she? Oh well, I'll tell her when she gets here.' Kagome sat down and started to work.  
  
Sango came into the room 15 minutes later. "Good morning Kagome."  
  
"Oh, good morning Sango. I ran into the president's son yesterday."  
  
"Really how was he?"  
  
"A jerk, he's half-demon not like his father."  
  
"That's a good thing, right?  
  
"No! That's even worse. He's part human. He's part what I am and he's part demon too. It's horrible." Kagome walked out of the room and stood in the hall out side of her office.  
  
Sango just shook her head and continued to work.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Dad, why do I have to do this?" Inuyasha said in an angry, gruff voice to his father.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're my half son. Will you do it for me?"  
  
"Man I hate this. I thought I thought I told you this yesterday 'I'm not going to talk to her.' " Inuyasha said to his father, his voice was starting to rise.  
  
"Inuyasha listen to me. Just say 'hi' to her. That's all I'm asking you."  
  
"I don't like it when my father starts to tell me what to do. Dad I'm 23 I can choose what I want to do on my own."  
  
"I just want what's best for you."  
  
Inuyasha left the room with out another word. 'Even if he is only my half father, he's the only father I've ever known.' Inuyasha thought and walked down the hall.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome was still standing up against the wall of her office in too much thought about Inuyasha to notice someone coming down the hall toward her.  
  
"Hey." Kagome heard a voice and snapped out of her thoughts to see Inuyasha coming toward her.  
  
"Oh, it's you." She said and started to open her office door.  
  
"No, wait." Inuyasha was taking his father's advise.  
  
"And why should I listen to you?" She said and opened the door.  
  
"I just want to talk to you." Inuyasha was not in the best of moods.  
  
"About what?" Kagome said and turned to look Inuyasha straight in the eyes. She was angry, angry at him.  
  
"I just want to talk." Kagome thought about it for a minute or two.  
  
"Mmmm. . . No." She said and turned into her office.  
  
'What is wrong with her?' Inuyasha thought and headed for his father's office.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome walked into her office, and sat down at her desk.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?" Kagome said sharply. Sango was taken back by her friends attitude. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that, but he just bugs me." Kagome said after she relized how she replied to her friend.  
  
"Maybe you should give him a chance, he seemed like he likes you." Sango said trying to nudge her friend on.  
  
"Him? Like me? You have to be joking! He acts like a total jerk towards me."  
  
"Have you ever considered that maybe he acts that way because he likes you but your not giving him a chance."  
  
Kagome said nothing but thought about what her friend had told her. 'How could he like me? He's such a jerk. Or maybe, Sango is right. He's just acting like that because I'm not letting him talk to me. Oh I'm such a baka.' 


	3. No, I Don’t, but Yes I Do

Disclaimer: no not yet.  
  
Warning: I suck at spelling and really suck at grammar. I'm sorry. I'll get better with this next year of school.  
  
Please review. That is the one thing I look forward too every morning when I get up is another review. So please do my day a favor and review.  
  
Half and Full Blood  
  
By Midnight Blood  
  
Chapter 3, No, I Don't, but Yes I Do.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night sweaty. 'Damn, I hate these retched memories. My mom had to tell me that stuff didn't she?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He soon fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Inuyasha slowly got up from bed, he looked at his alarm clock by his bed. "Oh, crap. Dad wanted me in the office to day at 9. It's already 9. I'm dead." Inuyasha said to himself. He quickly took a 2-minute shower, got dressed, forgot about breakfast and ran out the door to his silver Mustang.  
  
He drove like a maniac to the building his dad owned. 'I'm dead, I'm dead.' Inuyasha repeated to himself as he walked almost ran into his father's office. It was about 10 when he got there. (A/N: It's about a half an hour drive and then a few minutes to fast walk a few steps. Sorry I'm bad at explaining these minor little details Gomen.)  
  
"Inuyasha where have you been?" Inuyasha's father asked in a very stern voice. Inuyasha winced a little at his father's stern voice.  
  
"I over slept." Inuyasha saw his father's face when he heard that.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't over sleep when you're running a business."  
  
"Dad I know that, but I don't own a business yet. So lay off." Inuyasha turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" His father asked.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said and left the office.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome was in her office when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it Kagome." Sango offered seeing as her friend was to into her work to notice a knock at her door.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Kagome said half in the real world have in her work world.  
  
Sango opened the door. When she saw who it was she was startled. A man with silver hair and dog-ears was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hello?" Sango managed to say.  
  
"Is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked in a curious voice.  
  
"Umm, yeah, come in." Sango offered to him.  
  
Inuyasha came in sort of unsure of what to do. He just stood in front of the doorway.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome and nudged her to get her attention. "What is it Sango?"  
  
"There's someone here to see you." Sango said she had a big smile on her face.  
  
'It's not him is it, I so hope its not.' Kagome said as she looked up from her work. 'It's him.' Kagome thought to her self. 'What does he want?' Kagome just stared at him.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome got up from her desk and started to walk toward Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome said a little more annoyed then she wanted herself to sound.  
  
Inuyasha was nervous. 'She's still mad at me about yesterday. Oh, crap.' "Umm, never mind it's not important."  
  
"Ok if you insist." Kagome turned around and went back to her desk. Inuyasha left the room.  
  
~*--*~  
  
It was 5, Kagome decided to stay a little later, Sango left. Kagome took out some paper and started to write. It was about 5:30 when a certain hanyou came into the room unnoticed bye Kagome who was writing her heart out.  
  
He walked silently behind her and started to read a bit of what she was writing.  
  
'Why, Why do you do this to me, I'm so lost in an ocean of water.  
  
Everything is turning into a haze. You're all I want you're all I need. But yet you're all I can't have.  
  
Rejected, defiled, put at the bottom of the line to hang there.  
  
Why do you do this to me? I ask you. I want love you give me hate. I love you yet I hate you too. Why do you do this to me?'  
  
"That's good." Inuyasha said. Kagome jump. She turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, Is that all?" Kagome sounded a little disappointed.  
  
"What is that, that you are you writing?"  
  
"Oh, this," Kagome said and looked at the piece of paper that was in front of her scribbled in words. "It's just a little something I like to do. I'm hoping someday to sing for a living. But it doesn't seem like I'm there yet." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She looked him straight in his eyes.  
  
'They are so beautiful,' She thought. 'Those amber eyes of his tell so much, so much pain, suffering, and yet they are happy. Happy for something.' Kagome just stared at his eyes.  
  
~*--*~  
  
'Why is she staring at me?' Inuyasha thought. 'But I can't help to look into those pools of brown and somewhat see into her. So much despair, unhappiness, hatred, but thought all of that I see hope, hope that a new day will bring a better beginning.' Inuyasha looked away.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about." Kagome finally said after Inuyasha unlocked they're gaze on each other.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, what do you like to do? I've seen you sketch some pictures lately. . ." Kagome said with curiosity.  
  
"When did you see that?" Inuyasha asked sort of embarrassed at the thought.  
  
"The day that we ran into each other you dropped something on the ground and I picked it up when I came back to my office. I thought it was garbage but I just put it in my pocket. I took it out just yesterday."  
  
Inuyasha was turning a bit pink. "I sketch jewelry, my father thinks it's a sort of stupid idea to be a jewelry designer, but they make good money, so he's not totally against it."  
  
"Interesting. Are you rich? I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude."  
  
"No, it's ok, you could say that." Inuyasha was getting a bit angry and annoyed about bragging about himself. He didn't feel comfortable to talk about his money with an employee of his father's.  
  
Kagome looked at her wrist then up at the clock on the wall. She hit her watch a few times. "My watch is dead. When did that happen?" Kagome said more to herself then to Inuyasha. She looked at the time again. "Oh my, it's 6, I have to get home. Oh and Inuyasha how did you know that I was still here?" Kagome was wondering this the whole time.  
  
"I could smell you." He said and pointed to his nose.  
  
"Right, demon." Kagome said and ran out the door but soon cam back. "I'm sorry I have to go. Ja." She ran down the hallway and to her car.  
  
'She's not that bad. Once you get to know her.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome was speeding home. 'Inuyasha isn't that bad, I guess Sango was right. Times have changed.' Kagome got home at about 6:20.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha got home about 7:30. He decided to go to bed and forget about dinner, but then his stomach began to make noise and remembered he hadn't had any food all day. He went downstairs and found a sandwich.  
  
'Man, I didn't know how hungry I was.' Inuyasha said as he gulped down his sandwich.  
  
Inuyasha went to his room and laid on his bed. 'She acted differently today. What was it all about?' Inuyasha soon fell asleep.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Kagome went into her office. Sango wasn't there; instead another familiar face was there. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here? And where is Sango?" Kagome was confused.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you would like to have lunch together. You can meet me out in the parking lot at 11:30, if you don't mind."  
  
Kagome was shocked for a moment. 'Did he just ask me if I wanted to have lunch with him?' "Umm. . . yeah sure." Kagome said and nodded her head.  
  
"I have a silver Mustang. I'll be standing by it." Inuyasha left the room.  
  
'What was I thinking. First having a conversation and now going out with him to lunch. Oh man what am I thinking. A demon. A pretty cute demon. Wait, wait what am I thinking. He's not cute.' Kagome was mentally fighting with herself when Sango came into the room.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Where did you go?" Kagome ask still fighting with herself.  
  
"I told Inuyasha that he could wait in the office for you so I slipped out and had some coffee." Sango said.  
  
"I didn't think you drank coffee." Kagome said. Sango didn't reply to Kagome she was starting to pick up some papers.  
  
Kagome was still fighting with herself. 'He's cute admit it. No he's not, he's a demon he could never be cute. He's only half demon, he can be cute. No he can't he's still a demon, he has demon blood running thought is vains. He's also got human blood in him too, he's not so bad. He's really very nice to you. You have to admit that. Oh, would you knock it off. He is cute though. Don't you remember those eyes of his, his golden amber eyes.' "Shut up!" Kagome said. Sango looked at her in surprise. Kagome clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yeah you did. Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just. . . thinking." Kagome said and started her work.  
  
~*--*~  
  
It was 11 when Kagome looked at the clock. "I only have half an hour." Sango looked at her again.  
  
"Kagome what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm going someplace at 11:30."  
  
"Don't tell me. . . your going out with Inuyasha?"  
  
"No I'm not going out with him. . . I'm just having lunch that's all."  
  
"Really now?" Sango was trying to make things sound serious between the two of them.  
  
"Sango, I'm not dating that creep."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. I know you want to." Kagome threw the phone at her. Sango dodged it, she then returned it with a book that hit Kagome in the shoulder. "Ouch. That hurt."  
  
"Oops didn't mean to hit you." Sango said and went over to look at her friend's shoulder. Kagome picked up a hard cover book and hit Sango in the head. "Hey, what was that for?" Sango looked at the clock. "You better go. It's 11:20." Sango said, Kagome looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh, my! I can't go looking like this." Her hair was a little messy, and she red in the face. She quickly ran to the bathrooms and got her hair straightened out. Then she ran down to the parking lot where she saw Inuyasha waiting for her by a silver and a bit of red Mustang. 


	4. Diamonds are a girls best friend

Warning, I have horrible grammar, I try to do the best I can, but I'm in a hurry and don't have time. Sorry. Any ways I suck at spelling to, so please be nice to me, I'm only in the 7th grade.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else so please don't sue me. I'm too young.  
  
Half and Full Blood  
  
Chapter 4, Diamonds are a girls best friend.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome walk out of the building and see his silver Mustang. Inuyasha waved to her. She waved and smiled to him as she walked over to him. "You made it." Inuyasha said. "Well, did you think I would leave you standing out here by your self looking like an idiot?" Kagome said and smiled sweetly. Inuyasha went over to the passenger side and opened the door for Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at him in a questioning way and then her face broke into a small smile and she got into the car. Inuyasha then closed the door and went to his side of the car.  
  
The car had a crimson red interior, the seats where leather but with velvet in the center. It had a silver top on the shift that sat between Kagome and Inuyasha. On the outside of the car he had a silver wing on the back and custom head and taillights. Kagome was speechless about his car. She had seen nothing like, nor even dreamed of owning one.  
  
"You drive stick?" Kagome asked realizing that he had a clutch and shift bar.  
  
"Yeah, figured I better learn someday. I also wanted a Mustang so I had to learn." Inuyasha said as he drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome ask realizing that Inuyasha never had told her where they were going.  
  
"You'll see." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face. "I hope you like surprises." Inuyasha shifted gears and sped off.  
  
It was about 11:45 when Inuyasha finally turned into a parking lot and parked. Kagome look at the building, it was huge and elegant.  
  
They went in, it was furnished with velvet, red and whites it was the most beautiful place Kagome had been. "Do you like it?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome could only nod.  
  
They were seated at a table and given menus. Kagome looked at her menu and looked at the prices. "Oh my! These are expensive, they cost about what I pay on half a months groceries." Kagome whispered. She must not have expected any one could hear her for she was startled when she heard Inuyasha's voice. He laughed softly and then said. "What are you going to have?" Kagome looked up from her menu and looked at Inuyasha's face. 'His eyes are beautiful.' She thought. "I don't know, what do you recommend?" Kagome was still looking at Inuyasha's eyes when the waiter came to ask for they're orders.  
  
"Two Raman dishes." Inuyasha said and gave Kagome a very faint smile. 'Did he just smile at me? That's a first.'  
  
When the waiter left Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Raman is the best noodle in the world. It's my favorite. I bet you'll like it."  
  
When their meals came Inuyasha waited for Kagome to try her meal first. She took a bite and swallowed it. "Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "It is vary good." She said and Inuyasha started to eat.  
  
"How is your song coming along?" Inuyasha asked her all of a sudden.  
  
"It's ok, I don't know though. It could never be a big hit." Kagome said.  
  
"It sounded pretty good to me." The waiter then handed Inuyasha the bill. Inuyasha looked at it. It came to a total of 113 dollars. "Can I see?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha handed Kagome the bill.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome said sort of loud, no one seemed to notice too much. "A hundred thirteen dollars." Kagome said in a softer voice.  
  
"Don' worry about it." Inuyasha said and took out two 100-dollar bills from his wallet.  
  
"Is the other 87 dollars his tip?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
They left the building and got into Inuyasha's car again. Inuyasha started his car. "How's your drawings going?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kagome. She unfolded it and looked at the picture Inuyasha had drawn.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kagome said when she saw it. It was a pencil sketch of a necklace. The necklace had diamond in the center of the chain. Then up about half and inch were two more diamonds of good size on either side of the middle diamond. The chain was of a small rubies and quarter inch silver stubs to connect the rubies.  
  
"You like it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagome said not believing he asked her that.  
  
Inuyasha just gave a small smile.  
  
~*--*~  
  
They got back to the building just a little after 1. "Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said when she got out of the car and started to run up to her office. "Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said. 'I'm dead if dad finds out that I'm going out with her. I'm not going out with her. I'm just getting to know her better.' Inuyasha reminded himself.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next day Inuyasha woke up early. He left the house with out anyone noticing. He drove his car to the jeweler shop. Inuyasha walked into the building. He walked up to the main desk. "Can you make this?" Inuyasha asked pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. The desk clerk looked at the picture. "It might take some time, but we could have it done with in 3 weeks. Is that ok?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's fine." Inuyasha headed for the door.  
  
"Wait, sir." Inuyasha turned around. "Did you design this your self?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"We've been looking for a designer of jewelry. Would you be interested in applying for the job?"  
  
Inuyasha look at her like what-did-you-just-say. He walked back over to the desk. "Yeah. I would."  
  
"Fill out this paper, it will only take a few moments."  
  
Inuyasha took the paper and started to fill it out. After 5 minutes he left the building and was heading for Kagome's office.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(A/N sorry it's so short but I get going then I don't know. I still can't see the end of it yet. I'm sort of glad. I really like to write this story. I'm sorry if you think Inuyasha is sort of out of character but it is really hard the keep him IC. So sorry. Well any ways. I'll update soon. ) 


	5. Inuyasha's house! 00

Disclaimer: Nope now one in this story do I own. Oh well.  
  
Warning: bad grammar and spelling.  
  
Half and Full Blood  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Midnight Blood  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked up the steps to Kagome's office. He was to busy thinking about the necklace and the job to go any faster.  
  
When he got to Kagome's office he found Sango doing her usual work. "Sango? Where is Kagome?"  
  
Sango looked up at Inuyasha. "She didn't come in all day today. Maybe she's sick. You'd have to ask Mr. Ichire about that." Sango said and went back to work.  
  
"Do you know where she lives?" Sango took a piece of paper and started to write something on it.  
  
"There." Sango said and handed him the paper.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Sango didn't seem to notice. Inuyasha left the room and headed for his car. If he did head for his dad's office how would it sound. "Umm. . . dad I was wondering did Kagome call saying that she was sick?" No, no he couldn't let his dad find out yet.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha started to drive down the streets to Kagome's house when he picked up her sent some where close by. Inuyasha parked his car on the side of the street and started to walk to where he thought Kagome was.  
  
When he stopped he was in the middle of a vine garden. He saw someone on a bench in the middle.  
  
"Kagome?" the person didn't look up. Inuyasha walk up to her. "Kagome. . ."  
  
Kagome finally turned around to look at Inuyasha. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when she buried her face into his shirt.  
  
Inuyasha didn't get a reply just a few sobs and sniffles. Inuyasha hesitated before he started to stoke Kagome's hair.  
  
After a while Kagome stopped crying and looked up at Inuyasha. He stormy ears were glazed over by still forming tears. Inuyasha took a hand and whipped off tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
"Will you tell me what is wrong?" Inuyasha asked now.  
  
"It's nothing. I was just remembering the past." Kagome said.  
  
"You know you can't change the past. You can only change the future." Inuyasha said and put a quick kiss on Kagome's cheek.  
  
Kagome blushed a bit. Surprised by what he had done.  
  
"How did you find me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha pointed to his nose. "I'm a demon you know." Kagome smiled. "You mean half demon." Inuyasha smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
He stood up. "Well you should go to work."  
  
"I already called in sick." Kagome said. "I might as well not go today."  
  
"Well, in that case lets make the best of today." Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's hands to pull her up. "Where do you want to go first?" Inuyasha asked in a good mood. (for once)  
  
"Any where. What about to your place." Kagome offered.  
  
When they came out of the garden Inuyasha couldn't find his car. "Where is my car? That was my favorite. Oh, Dad is going to kill me. I'm so dead." Inuyasha started to panic.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to get though to him. "Umm. . . Inuyasha?"  
  
He finally turned around to look at her. "What!?" He asked not meaning to sound so harsh.  
  
"I live just over here, we can use my car." She offered.  
  
"Or you can ride on my back." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him in a confused way. Inuyasha knelt down so Kagome climbed onto his back. 'Wow, she's light.' Inuyasha thought to himself when she got on.  
  
"So where are we going then?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well first of all, we are going to get my car. Then you can get off of me. . ."  
  
"Are you saying something?" Kagome interrupted him.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha automatically replied. "And then we can go to my wonderful place." Inuyasha said the last two words sort of mumbled.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Once they got to the car dealer, Kagome got off of his back. They found his car and paid the people for it. Kagome looked at his wallet, it had five 100 dollar bills and three 50 dollar bills, and two 10 dollar bills not mentioning all the plastic that he had too.  
  
"How rich are you?" Kagome asked when they got into his car.  
  
"Well, when you look at my house and you look at this car and you look at something I'm getting in 3 weeks, then you can tell me." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face.  
  
~*--*~  
  
They got to Inuyasha's place in about 10 minutes when it would take anyone else 30. Kagome looked at the front yard. It was mowed it was a rich green, there were flowers all around the yard. The out side of the house was white, it was a huge house. Maybe not even a house, but a mansion.  
  
"Wow." Was all that Kagome could say.  
  
"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked when he saw her face.  
  
"It's huge!" Kagome said. "Who's cars are those?" she asked pointing to a whole row of expensive cars.  
  
"Those are mine. But I still favor this one." Inuyasha explained.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(AN: I'm sorry to leave a cliffy. But I have stuff to do and I decided since you guys have been waiting for so long I'd update. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for all the reviews!) 


	6. Wow!

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own.  
  
Warning, same as always.  
  
Half and Full Blood  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Midnight Blood  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into Inuyasha's home. Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground in amazement at how big it was.  
  
Inuyasha saw this smiled slightly. "Do you like it?" Kagome turned to look at him like he was some weirdo.  
  
"Like it? It's huge. How can I not like it?" Kagome said with enthusiasm.  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome into another room in the house. His mother was dusting a desk. She looked up when Inuyasha came into the room.  
  
"Hello dear. How was your day?" She said and placed a peck on his cheek. Seeing this Kagome bit back a giggle.  
  
"It was fine mother." Inuyasha said with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, and who is this?" Inuyasha's mother asked finally noticing that Kagome was there.  
  
"This is Kagome. She works for dad." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Oh, well welcome. Nice to meet you. I'm Inuyasha's mother. You can just call me mom." Inuyasha was going even redder as his mother talked. Kagome noticed this and giggled slightly, this mad Inuyasha turn even deeper red.  
  
"Inuyasha would you like to show her around the house?" Mom said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and started to walk to another room. Kagome followed close behind afraid she would get lost in a huge house like this.  
  
Inuyasha slowly showed Kagome the house a room at a time. It was huge and beautiful. Not like Inuyasha ever paid any attention to that.  
  
"So this is where I live. Nothing to much." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "Nothing much? This is way better then my house." Kagome said. "Really won't mind living here." She added under her breath.  
  
"You can stay here anytime you want." Inuyasha said. Kagome was a little surprised that Inuyasha had heard her. She just nodded.  
  
"So then? What do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to go out to town for awhile. I'll be back shortly." His mother said and walked out the door.  
  
"Ok, so it's just the two of us." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Mmmm." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Wanna see if there is a movie on?"  
  
Kagome nodded again, she still couldn't get over the big house.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the 'T.V.' room with Kagome following close behind.  
  
Inuyasha fell onto the couch and flipped on the t.v.  
  
"What do you want to watch?"  
  
"I don't know. Pick something."  
  
Inuyasha flipped to a channel.  
  
"You have to be kidding." Kagome said.  
  
"What's so bad about this?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Tom and Jerry? You are really weird."  
  
"Well you said you didn't care so." Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Ok, so I do care." Kagome admitted.  
  
"Well then what do you want to watch?" He asked again.  
  
"A movie." She fell on the couch. Or at least that's what she thought it was.  
  
"Ouch." Inuyasha yelped. "Get off of me." He grumbled.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault, you sit in the middle of the couch." Kagome complained.  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"You want to bet."  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Inuyasha asked apparently taking on the bet.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything but stole the remote from the hands of the hanyo. "Ha, got ya."  
  
Inuyasha growled at her but didn't do anything else.  
  
"Ok, what to watch, what to watch." Kagome kept saying to herself. "That looks good."  
  
"Looks sappy."  
  
"How about that one."  
  
"Not enough action."  
  
"That one?"  
  
"Not enough blood."  
  
"That one?"  
  
"Too boring."  
  
"This one." Kagome said and turned to that channel.  
  
"Not this one. I've seen this one. . ." Inuyasha never finished.  
  
"We are watching this one and that's final." Kagome said sternly.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked at looked at him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The movie that Kagome had picked out was some romantic, action, horror, ok, everything that you could imagine movie.  
  
About half way through the movie the lights began to flicker. Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten pretty close by now. Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's middle.  
  
(Aww, how cute.)  
  
Just then the lights went off and the t.v. flicked off. Kagome jumped a bit and Inuyasha grinned in amusement. He just held her closer. She looked up at him. 'What is up with that grin always plastered on his face?' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome leaned more on Inuyasha, he looked down at her. "Well what do we do now?"  
  
"Your house. You pick." Kagome said and refused to look at Inuyasha any longer.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome chin and turned her face to face him. She lowered her eyes so as not to look into his. Before Kagome knew what had happened Inuyasha had claimed her lips with his own.  
  
Kagome returned his kiss, she was on top of Inuyasha on the small couch. "Sure we shouldn't take this upstairs?" Kagome asked between kisses.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal and walked upstairs to his room. He dropped her onto his bed. They were soon on top of each other in no time at all, continuing where they had left off on the couch.  
  
Kagome started to unbutton Inuyasha's shirt. He looked down at her. "What do you think you are doing?" A little confused.  
  
"What do you think?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The light shown through the window in Inuyasha's room the next morning.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and looked down at Kagome who was sleeping next to him.  
  
He kissed her on the lips. "Kagome, get up. You have to go to work." Inuyasha said nudging her shoulder.  
  
"Give me a few more minutes." Kagome mumbled against Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Kagome come on. My dad will be really mad if you don't get up now and get to work." He insisted.  
  
"Can I call in sick? Because I really don't feel like doing anything." Inuyasha shook his head and got out of the bed. He picked up the mattress and tipped it over. Kagome went flying to the floor.  
  
"What was that for?" She glared at him. Inuyasha only smirk in reply.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha drove Kagome to work in his Ferrari. They got there just in time. Sango was already in the office. She looked up at Kagome when she walked into the room.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Sango asked.  
  
"Places." Kagome said not wanting to tell everyone.  
  
Sango handed her a note. "This is for you. Some guy dropped it off yesterday." Sango said and left the room.  
  
Kagome unfolded the piece of paper and read what it said.  
  
'Meet me tonight at the old park. 9 p.m. sharp. If you don't show, don't expect to see your family.'  
  
Kagome reread what the letter said a few times. Inuyasha looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Do you know who wrote that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"What are you going to do then?"  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go. I have no other choice." Kagome said and leaned back into Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha, help me." She turned around and buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her protectively.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Ok I know I haven't updated for the longest time. My friends finally made me update on this. I'm expecting this to end really soon. I'm sorry but I have an ending planed out already so. Sorry. 


	7. Forever with you

Disclaimer: No still don't. GRRRRR.  
  
Warning: yeah sure. This is the last chapter that is going to be written for this fiction. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.  
  
Half and Full blood  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Midnight Blood  
  
~*--*~  
  
Inuyasha went to the jewelry shop to see if the necklace had come in yet. Sure enough it had. Inuyasha paid the 300 grand and went home. He was going to get ready for the night. He had to be very careful he didn't even know who would send a letter like that to Kagome.  
  
When he got to his house he wrapped the box with the necklace in it. He called Kagome to make sure that she was alright and had made it home safely.  
  
It was only a matter of hours before they had to be at the park. Inuyasha decided to drive over to Kagome's house. He took the wrapped box and shoved it in his pocket. He was planning on giving her the necklace after the park.  
  
He arrived at Kagome around 6. Only 3 hours before they had to go to the park.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm so scared. What's going to happen?" Kagome said into Inuyasha's shirt. He pushed her away gently by the shoulders and held her so that she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I'm here, don't worry."  
  
"You know Inuyasha, I've always hated demons. I didn't care what kinds, but what happened to my mother I may never forget. But you changed the way I look at your kind." Kagome said with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha was a bit surprised by what Kagome was telling him. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She continued not caring anymore about her pride or anything else.  
  
"You proved that tonight. You've stayed with me. Even after last night. You're not like other guys that use women like me. I never thought that I could feel like this about a demon. Inuyasha, you showed me so much on what I've been missing out on."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Inuyasha was really surprised by all that she had said. He had never really thought that she would ever say that. He looked down into her eyes and kissed her lips. This might be the last time that he would be able to do that.  
  
Inuyasha decided that this might be the last time he would see Kagome. He pulled out the wrapped box and held it out to her. "I thought you might like this." He said in a whisper.  
  
Kagome held the box like it was going to shatter any moment. "What's this for?"  
  
"Nothing. Open it." He gestured to the small box. Kagome slowly unwrapped the box when she saw what was inside she was speechless.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's beautiful." Kagome said still staring at the necklace. Inuyasha took the necklace out of the box and put it around Kagome's neck. It rested on her collar bone. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha just nodded. He picked her up and walked over to the couch. Kagome sat on top of Inuyasha. His chin rested on her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waste.  
  
Kagome flipped over to face him. Her hands wandered to his ears. "What are you doing?" He asked a little irritated.  
  
"I've always wanted to touch them." Kagome said. She started to giggle when Inuyasha started to purr.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"I never knew dogs purred." Kagome said and let go of his ears.  
  
It was now almost 8:30.  
  
"We should go." Inuyasha said. "We don't want to make a bad impression."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't want to go. I'm scared."  
  
"Kagome look at me." Inuyasha held her head in his hands. "I'm always here." Kagome nodded. She got off of Inuyasha and went up to her room to change.  
  
About 10 minutes later Kagome came back downstairs and the two of them left the house.  
  
They arrived at the park at 8:55.  
  
"5 minutes." Inuyasha said. Kagome was up next to Inuyasha with an arm protectively around her waist.  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha tense up. She looked up at him with a confused look. Inuyasha looked down at her. "He's almost here. I'm going to hide. If anything happens I'll be here. I won't attack until you give me a signal." Inuyasha said and jumped up into a tree.  
  
Just then a man with dark hair, ice blue eyes, and fangs walked up to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha growled quietly in the tree.  
  
"You showed up. I'm surprised." The man said. Kagome tried to stay as calm as possible but she failed. "Why are you scared. I'm not going to hurt you, yet." The man said and traced his finger along her jaw.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing that you can't give me." He said, lust in his voice.  
  
Kagome finally got the picture. "You're sick."  
  
He slapped her across the face. "What did you say?"  
  
Kagome tensed up when his hand started to wander to her shirt. It slowly started to unbutton it. His lips went to hers. He kissed her but didn't get the kiss back.  
  
'Come on Kagome. What are you doing?' Inuyasha wandered sitting up in the tree.  
  
As if she had read his mind Kagome made her move. She pushed him away with all her might. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. Inuyasha came out of the tree and kicked the man in the face. "Don't you dare touch her again." Inuyasha warned.  
  
The man on the ground wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up at Inuyasha who was standing protectively in front of Kagome.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you never to find out."  
  
The man on the ground picked himself up and stood in front of Inuyasha. "A half breed." The man said. "You could never beat me. Half breed. I'll just kill you and take the lady for myself."  
  
"She's not for taking, she's already mine." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Like I said, I'll just kill you."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Is that a challenge?" He cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Come on dog boy." Inuyasha charged at the man. His claws ready to strike. Inuyasha wasn't expecting what was coming next.  
  
Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his left arm. When he jumped back away from the man he saw what had made the pain. The man was holding a blood soaked blade.  
  
"Inuyasha. ."Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Kagome stand back." Kagome listened and took a few steps back.  
  
"Do you really think you can hurt me?" The man said. "I'm Koga, the wolf demon."  
  
Kagome gasped. 'Not another demon.' She thought.  
  
"And unlike you, I'm full youkai." Koga said.  
  
Inuyasha growled. No one insulted him that much. "You'll pay for that." Inuyasha said in a low deadly voice. He soaked his right hand in his own blood.  
  
"Blades of Blood." Inuyasha yelled and slashed his claws at Koga.  
  
Koga was caught off guard and thrown to the ground. He glared up at Inuyasha. He had cuts over his body. Deep cuts that were gushing blood. "Heh, is that the best you can do dog turd?" Koga had an evil grin on his face.  
  
He got to his feet and charged at Inuyasha, his fist had a pink glow to it. It hit Inuyasha on the arm. He slid back a ways from the blow. He was standing almost beside Kagome. "Kagome listen to me. You have to run to my house. There is a sword in my room." He whispered to her. Kagome hesitantly nodded and started to run.  
  
Koga reacted to stop her but Inuyasha got in his way. "This fight is between you and me right now. Leave her alone." Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the throat.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. They had a glaze to them. Her mind was on nothing but getting back to Inuyasha as fast a possible. Her feet were carrying her to Inuyasha's house.  
  
It took her a good 45 minutes to reach his house. She didn't bother to knock on the door she just ran straight in and up to Inuyasha's room. She looked around franticly to see where the sword was. Then she say it, lying in the corner of his room. She picked it up and bolted out the door.  
  
Inuyasha's mother watched Kagome race down the stairs. "What is the hurry?" She asked.  
  
"Inuyasha's in trouble." Kagome said. "I don't have any time to loose." She started to run again but Mrs. Ichire stopped her.  
  
"You can take a car if you want. I really don't think Inuyasha would mind. Here, here are the keys to the silver convertible." She said and handed Kagome the keys. Kagome just stared at them then looked up to Mrs. Ichire with grateful eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome almost whispered, turned and ran out the door. Kagome found the silver convertible and got in the car. She started the engine and peeled out of the driveway. 'There isn't a second to loose. Inuyasha could be in any kind of danger.' Kagome glanced over at the sword she had tossed into the passengers' seat. 'But that sword doesn't look like it could do much damage.' She jerked her head to face the traffic. She was going well over 60 on the small road that was only 30. She didn't care Inuyasha's life was in danger.  
  
She got there in a miraculous 7 minutes. She grabbed the sword, bolted out of the car and ran toward the park. 'Inuyasha, you better not be hurt.' Kagome thought. 'I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you.' She had tears in her eyes just by thinking about it.  
  
She got to the fight just in time to see two bodies charge at each other and collide in midair. She gasped when both bodies fell to the ground with a thud. She ran over to the one she had thought was Inuyasha.  
  
When she got there, she found it wasn't Inuyasha but Koga. Kagome could see no sign of life coming from him. She ran over to the other body and found Inuyasha on the ground with a glaze covering his deep amber eyes that once showed so much life.  
  
Kagome bent over the body of Inuyasha, she placed the sword on the ground next to him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered tears streaming down her cheek. One fell onto Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha speak to me." Kagome begged as she laid her head on his chest.  
  
She suddenly felt movement beneath her head. She lifted her head to see that the haze in Inuyasha's eyes had gone a bit. But they still appeared in a distance.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome." Kagome whispered. She still had tears streaming down her face. "Inuyasha, speak to me."  
  
"Ka, Kago-me?" She could verily hear coming from the body on the ground.  
  
"You're alive." Kagome choked out and put on a weak smile.  
  
"Kagome, there's, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Kagome placed her finger on his lips. "Shh, shh, not now. You need to rest. I brought you your sword, but it looks like you didn't need it after all. I'm pregnant, I know I shouldn't know for another week, but I guess since you're demon," Kagome was cut off.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head weakly, "No, I, I need to tell you now." He said, his eyes hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome, I've never told you this have I?" Inuyasha asked staring up into the starry sky. Kagome could tell he was struggling to say this.  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"I love you, Kagome. I always have, ever since the day that I met you. I love you." Kagome couldn't say anything but suddenly she noticed his eyelids started to drop and the haze in his eyes thicken.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said, almost yelled. "Inuyasha, you can't do this to me. You can't leave me. Not like this. What about the child? Inuyasha, Inuyasha." Kagome was pounding on his chest. No tears fell, not even if she had wanted to cry, she couldn't. "Inuyasha, why? Why now? After all you've don't for me, bastard, don't leave me like this. I love you so much, Inuyasha, I will never love like you should me to again."  
  
"I really believe it now. You were really the one for me, I was just too blind to see it. Now it's too late. You're gone, gone forever." Kagome lay on his chest still pounding on it. Begging him to start breathing. She soon fell asleep on his cold dead body.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next morning Kagome was awoken by the sound of sirens. She could hear muffled voices all around her. She suddenly felt herself being lifted up and placed on a stretcher. She snapped opened her eyes as the events from the night before came flooding uninvited into her mind. She tried to sit up but hands pinned her back against the stretcher.  
  
She pushed past the hands and ran back to Inuyasha's body that lay motionless on the cold ground. She fell down next to him again and looked at his elegant features. He looked so peaceful, even in his death he looked peaceful. Kagome couldn't bring herself to look away from him. The sword still laying my his side.  
  
Kagome's hand wandered up to his hair and started to gently comb threw it. It was still as soft as ever. She touched his face, is was cold and clammy. She quickly withdrew her hand from his face. She couldn't bring herself to look away. It was like a spell, that wouldn't let her look away.  
  
Something cold and wet landed on Kagome's nose. 'Snow. Why snow?'  
  
She suddenly felt something wet trail down her cheek. The tears that hadn't come last night were breaking through the shield and running freely. They splattered onto Inuyasha's cold face. One landed on his eyelid and Kagome whipped it away gently. She still couldn't accept the fact that the one that she finally had learned to trust was really gone.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered. "Take me with you, please." Then she heard something saying in her head. 'You can't die. You have to be strong for him and for yourself. I'll always be here for you, remember that.'  
  
Kagome nodded. 'I will.' 


End file.
